


You Bring Me So Much Comfort

by YouWereAlmostAJillSandwich (Nemesister)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-04-21 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/YouWereAlmostAJillSandwich
Summary: The battle against Jill had been a long and tough one, not just for Sheva and Chris, but for Jill too. It's hard to accept "it's alright" after you nearly killed your close companions. Jill knew everything she'd been forced to do by Wesker, but she just couldn't stop herself from doing these horrendous things. At least having the younger woman's forgiveness was at least a small comfort.
Relationships: Sheva Alomar/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 24





	You Bring Me So Much Comfort

As soon as Wesker removed the hood revealing a blonde haired woman, Sheva immediately found out just who it was as Chris shouted the name of his old partner.

"Are you sure that's her?" she asked.

Chris nodded, of course he knew his partner. How could he ever forget her?

"Two on two is fair, right Jill?" Wesker smirked.

Jill said nothing, instead opting to take the pair on before she ended up facing off against Chris alone. Sheva was now stuck fighting Wesker.

"We can't win this," she warned. "We need to hide."

"Follow me," Chris beckoned, quickly ducking around a corner.

She shot a few rounds off at Wesker to give herself more time to hide. He obviously dodged, but missed out on seeing where the pair had vanished to.

"Where are you hiding?" he was now heard.

"Alright, we're safe from Wesker." Chris sighed.

"Watch out," Sheva now shouted, pushing him to cover from Jill's bullet storm.

"Thanks," he nodded.

She gave a nod in return before quickly taking a corner out of sight.

"Fortunately for you playtime is over," Wesker informed them as he then took a phone call.

"Come on," Chris quickly ordered.

The pair took the stairs at a run, guns aimed at Wesker, who was looking quite calm. He could be too with Jill there to distract them. Jill took down Sheva with ease before pinning Chris to the floor.

"Jill, it's me. Come on remember, Jill Valentine." Chris tried to snap her out of it.

Jill suddenly dropped back, her hands to her head.

"Still resistant," Wesker clicked his tongue, pumping up the dosage. "Have fun watching Jill suffer."

Jill cried out even more as she then ripped her suit open to reveal what looked to be some sort of device. She then dropped to a crouch, beckoning them to her before dropping over the balcony.

"What's that thing on her chest?" Sheva now asked as she limped over, a hand to her ribs.

"I think it's controlling her. We need to get rid of it."

Sheva looked to him and nodded. "Ready when you are, partner."

Chris reloaded his gun, giving a smile before thinking of a plan. "If I distract her, you think you could restrain her?"

Sheva looked to the woman below as she taunted them. "I'll try."

Chris gave her a pat on the shoulder before taking the stairs just as Jill pulled out her guns.

"Shit," Chris panted, quickly ducking behind the nearest pillar.

Sheva took cover also, being extra careful to try and get closer to the other woman without getting hurt in the process.

"Jill, it's me. I don't want to hurt you," Chris tried to get through to her.

Jill fought inwardly, she could hear Chris' voice but couldn't respond. She circled them both like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"Jill, stop this. I won't hurt you."

She stopped. Her hands to her head as if trying to force herself to take back control. It was no good however, but it did help Sheva and Chris to restrain her.

"I have her, Chris." Sheva called out, while trying to keep a good hold of Jill's arms tightly. "Shoot it, now."

Chris ran from cover, pistol at the ready.

"Chris, hurry." She warned him as Jill struggled hard against her.

Chris took a breath, trying to steady his nerves and aim. "Hold her steady. I don't want to shoot her."

"I can't," Sheva huffed, trying her hardest to hold the woman. "Chris, she's too strong. Ah!"

Jill snapped her head back sharply, hitting the woman behind her rather roughly. Sheva let go, her vision slightly dazed until she received a kick to the chest, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Sheva," Chris yelled, trying to come to her aid, only to be flipped over by his old partner.

"I'm fine," Sheva panted, pulling herself to her feet.

Chris quickly regained his composure too, dodging yet another forceful kick.

"Jill!" he shouted.

She stopped, clutched her head yet again and was once again restrained by Sheva.

"Shoot it," she told him.

He took aim and fired. The bullet hit its mark, making Jill shake from the sudden shock before she was back circling them.

"Sheva, get down." Chris warned as a spray of bullets headed their way.

The two ducked again as Jill climbed to the second floor with ease.

"Damn it, Jill. I won't fight you."

She glared at him before dropping down to take Sheva in a head lock between her thighs, flipping her over.

"Sheva, how you holding up?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just need to..."

She tried to catch her breath again, but Jill pinned her up against the wall.

"Sheva, hold on I'm coming."

Chris ran over as quickly as he could, his hands gripping Jill's arms, forcefully pulling her back.

"Try and tear it off," he told her.

Sheva reached out, fingers wrapping around the cold steel of the device. She gave a few tugs, listening as Jill cried out against it.

"It won't budge," she warned him.

Chris groaned inwardly as Jill easily slipped free of him.

"We need to weaken it a little more."

Chris turned to face his partner. His one sole purpose was to rip that thing off of her.

"Sheva, you ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

The pair came at Jill from both angles, making her then choose between them. She chose Sheva to go first, until Chris came up behind her, fingers wrapping roughly around her arms.

"Quickly, take it." He shouted.

Sheva grabbed hold and pulled until it finally slipped free. Long tendrils being ripped from her body, making her cry out in pain before she stumbled from his grasp to then drop to the floor.

"Jill, I've got you." Chris soothed, kneeling down beside her to lift her up slightly.

Jill blinked up at him. "Chris."

"I'm so glad to have you back," he smiled.

Jill then looked over at Sheva, who was looking quite worse for wear.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I was well aware of my actions, but couldn't stop myself."

Sheva gave her a warm smile. "It's alright," she reassured.

Jill couldn't help but smile too. "Thank you."

She then pulled herself to her feet, with a little help from Chris.

"You need to stop Wesker," she reminded them.

"We're not leaving you," Chris defied.

"Go! Stop Wesker before he destroys everything you've worked so hard to prevent!" Jill forcefully snapped back.

Chris was reluctant to do so, but gave a look to Sheva before heading over to the lift.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sheva questioned with Chris now out of earshot.

Jill wavered a little, still unsteady on her feet. "I'm fine," she lied, putting on her usual brave face.

Sheva had her doubts, but turned to head off. She stopped at the lift doors, Chris stood with his arms crossed, waiting. It was no surprise to see the woman collapse after what had been pumped into her.

"Jill," she called out, quickly rushing back to her.

Jill was out cold as Sheva pulled her up slightly to rest against her.

"Jill, are you alright?" she asked gently.

She turned at the sound of hurried footsteps, watching as Chris dropped down beside them.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her," he sighed.

Sheva looked down at the woman held tightly against her chest before bringing her gaze up to Chris, who looked positively angered.

"Stay here with her," he told her.

"But what about you?" she questioned. "You can't take on Wesker by yourself."

"No. I will help."

They both turned to see the smiling face of Josh rushing over to them.

"Josh," Sheva beamed as her mentor crouched down to inspect the fallen woman.

"Chris, are you ready?" he asked, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Chris nodded. "Let's do this for the world and for Jill."

Josh smiled broadly at him. "That's the spirit."

Sheva looked up at him. "Be careful, both of you."

Chris nodded, turning his attention back on Jill soon after. "I'll be back, Jill. I promise."

Josh gave Sheva a warm smile, tapping her shoulder before heading off with Chris.

"Chris," Jill called out softly with a slight grimace.

"It's just me, I'm afraid." Sheva smiled sweetly down on her.

Jill gave her a worried look. "Where's Chris?"

"He's gone to stop Wesker, but don't worry Josh is with him." She added, knowing Jill would freak out if Chris was on his own.

Jill smiled at this, glad to know he was safe. She pushed herself to stand, but found the task a challenge.

"Don't push yourself. We don't yet have word on a rescue." Sheva sighed.

No sooner had she said that, she heard Doug in her earpiece.

"Hey, Sheva, I heard you have Miss Valentine with you." Doug greeted. "I hope you're looking after her well until I arrive."

Sheva frowned at this. "Doug, we don't have time for this."

"I know. I know, I'm on my way. Just keep Miss Valentine safe for me. She could do with someone like me to help her."

Sheva let out a heavy sigh before looking down on Jill.

"Doug will be here shortly. Can you stand?"

Jill gave a nod, allowing Sheva to help pull her up. She let her arm be draped over Sheva's shoulders to help guide her out, her free hand coming up to feel at her chest where the scarab had once been.

"Great," she huffed, feeling the uneven and horrendous deformities.

Sheva looked to her.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked.

Sheva didn't really know what to say.

"There goes low cut tops," she sighed.

Sheva stopped her to give the patch of skin a looking over, her fingers brushing over it lightly.

"There should be something to help clear it up."

Jill gave a slight shrug, more engrossed in the softness of Sheva's touch and how close she was right now. Sheva looked up, their gaze meeting until she cleared her throat and went back to helping her.

_'I only ever thought I'd feel something for Chris, but this is...'_ she trailed off.

Sheva had a few thoughts running through her mind too.

_'I've only just met the woman, but yet I feel something for her.'_

The pair made it outside, Sheva having to put down a few more of her people along the way. She sat Jill down as she headed off to grab more ammo.

"Let me help," Jill insisted.

"I can handle it," Sheva told her as she put another down.

Doug blasted his way over, taking out a few more until finally reaching the pair.

"Miss Valentine, how nice it is to meet you." Doug beamed as Sheva helped her to her feet. "Here, allow me, my gracious lady."

"Doug, be careful with her." Sheva warned.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings." He said giving a pout. "I will be as gentle to Miss Valentine as a sweet morning breeze."

Jill didn't much care to be honest, at this moment in time all she wanted was to get home and lay down on her comfy bed.

"There now," Doug smiled as he helped her to the helicopter.

Sheva climbed up first to then help Jill up. She sat her next to her, leaving Doug to quickly run to the front.

"Alright, ladies hold on." He teased as he took to the air.

Jill was thankful to be away from it all, it had been pure torture on her mind and body. She fought with herself to stay upright until Sheva looked to her.

"Lean on me," she told her.

"Thank you," Jill nodded tiredly as she leaned into the other woman.

Sheva could feel her body heat up and thought it may have been because of having Jill so close to her.

"Try to get some rest, if you can."

Jill yawned and closed her eyes. Sheva thought about taking her hand in hers, but didn't know if she should. Jill moved slightly to get comfy, her breathing soon coming softer as she slept.

"I see Chris and Josh. This may get a little bumpy," Doug reported.

Sheva nodded and held onto Jill just in case Wesker tried anything, but by the looks of it he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Sheva, the ladder." Doug turned to her.

Sheva moved forward slightly, trying not to disturb Jill all that much as she pushed the ladder off. The boys climbed up thinking Wesker was done with until he grabbed hold of the helicopter.

"Chris, Josh, use those." Sheva pointed.

"Chris!" Wesker shouted, still not dead.

The helicopter jerked as Wesker pulled on it. Jill snapped awake, only to have Sheva shield her. Chris and Josh both quickly took aim and fired, fully decapitating Wesker once and for all.

"I can't believe we did it," Chris thought to himself.

He stood to check on Jill, giving her a good looking over.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's tough," Sheva commented with a smile.

Chris nodded. "Tell me about it."

Sheva laughed as Chris sat across from them.

Jill later awoke as they neared headquarters. "All I want to do is lie in bed and do nothing for about a week."

"You should," Chris smiled at her. 

"Rest and relaxation," Sheva added.

Jill yawned again.

"I have a lovely double bed we could share, Miss Valentine." Doug winked.

"Doug!" Josh and Sheva snapped.

Jill just smiled at him. "I appreciate the offer, but I like my own bed."

"Such a lady," he smiled as he set the helicopter down softly.

Chris helped Sheva with Jill. Everything seemed fine until a car pulled up. 

"We're taking, Miss Valentine." One of the men told them sternly. 

"What! Why?" Chris asked. "This is a BSAA...."

"Sorry Chris," someone spoke up from behind. "Jill needs medical treatment."

"Don't I even get a say in this?" Jill frowned as a man and woman took hold of her to lead her into the back off the car. 

"She's to come back to the States," he continued as Chris huffed in annoyance. "You're free to do whatever you want here."

"I will to go with her," Sheva made clear. 

The man shrugged and gestured for her to get in the back with Jill, taking the place of the woman who now climbed in the front. It had been a long and gruelling ride back home, so much so Jill was exhausted upon landing. 

"She's to change out of that outfit and into a hospital gown."

Sheva glared at them, they were seriously going to poke and prod her after everything that had happened. In their eyes it was to check to see if she was alright, though in reality they just wanted to know more of what was happening with the virus in Jill's body. But at least she was offered a room before being taken away.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sheva asked, knowing the truth.

Jill gave her a weak smile. "I will be knowing you're here."

Sheva nodded. "I will be here for you as long as you want or need me."

Jill took her hand in hers. "Thank you, Sheva."

"Are you ready yet?" someone asked from the other side of the door. 

"Give her some time," Sheva snapped back at them.

"It's for the best," Jill now sighed heavily. "I need to see if I'm not infected or anything."

Sheva looked worried for her and in return Jill moved closer to her, taking her lips in hers. Sheva couldn't stop her hands from roaming and before she knew it she was feeling at the skin on the older woman's chest again. Jill pulled away and looked down, feeling unsure about her new appearance. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean."

"It's fine," Jill sighed. "Just something I have to learn to live with."

"Hurry up!" 

"I'm coming!" Jill snapped back now before looking to Sheva with a smile. "Help a girl out?"

"Gladly," Sheva smiled in response, helping Jill free of the suit.


End file.
